


Unpredictable

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [29]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Best Friends, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/F, Graphic Description, Painting, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It's just one kiss.





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> I have this whole show on DVD right now and love it to pieces still. Like I loved Daria/Trent as a kid but also,,,,, Jane/Daria is legit and now I'm older and don't have to deny that I'm gay anymore soooooooooo yes I love them. SHRUGS. If anyone else does too let me know! Any thoughts/comments are so so appreciated!

 

029\. Unpredictable

*

Jane's brushes dry and fleck with saturated greens and blues under an opalescent white coating.

Out of the corner of her eye, Daria scrutinizes the tray of palettes knives and tubes smeared in black and shiny, smeared grey. Maroon rinds to the crooks of Jane's fingers.

Like she has _gored_ out existentialism.

"You wanna say something… or am I gonna acquire mind-reading powers, Daria?" Jane drones out, the corner of her scrubbed-clean mouth smirking. Daria's own lips tingle faintly in recollection.

"… … _It's nothing_ ," Daria blurts out, rereading the same line for the hundreth time.

(But not to her.)

*

 


End file.
